1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape printing apparatus which is capable of printing on a printing tape and cutting off the printed portion of the printing tape to thereby discharge the same therefrom via a tape exit thereof.
2. Prior Art
A conventional tape printing apparatus effects printing on a printing tape while feeding the same from a tape cartridge. The printed portion of the printing tape is sent out of the apparatus via a tape exit, finally cut off and discharged as a tape strip. In the apparatus, a cutter for cutting off the printed portion faces the tape exit, and the essential parts and elements of the cutter are arranged within an apparatus casing formed with the tape exit in the form of a slit. The slit forming the tape exit has an open upper end which allows a leading end portion of a printing tape to be inserted into the tape exit from above when a tape cartridge is mounted in a cartridge compartment.
In the above type of conventional tape printing apparatus, if the slit of the tape exit is formed to have a small width, a cut-off tape strip (printed portion) can be caught at the tape exit, which causes re-cutting of the cut-off tape strip or jamming of the same. On the other hand, if the slit of the tape exit is formed to have a large width, a problem can occur that while mounting a tape cartridge, the user inserts a finger into the tape exit accidentally. Further, it is not preferred that the tape exit is formed as a slit which can allow the user""s finger to be inserted from the outside of the apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tape printing apparatus which is capable of discharging a cut-off tape strip via a tape exit smoothly without increasing the width of a slit of the tape exit.
To attain the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tape printing apparatus including a cartridge compartment in which a tape cartridge containing a printing tape is removably mounted, a tape exit formed such that the tape exit is continuous with the cartridge compartment and in the form of a slit having an open upper end, for discharging a printed portion of the printing tape from the apparatus, and a cutter facing the tape exit, the tape cartridge being inserted into the cartridge compartment, with a leading end portion of the printing tape which is rolled out from the tape cartridge being inserted into the tape exit from above.
The tape printing apparatus according to the invention is characterized in that the tape exit comprises a slit defined by a pair of opening edges opposed to each other,
the slit including a tape setting space which the cutter faces, and a tape guide space extending upward continuously from the tape setting space, for guiding the leading end portion of the printing tape when the leading end portion is inserted into the tape setting space from above, and
the tape guide space being formed such that the tape guide space extends in a curved manner.
According to this tape printing apparatus, the tape guide space is formed such that the tape guide space extends in a curved manner, so that when a tape cartridge is mounted, a leading end portion of a printing tape contained therein is allowed to be inserted into the tape guide space, whereas a user""s finger is prevented from being inserted into the space even if the finger is brought thereto accidentally. This construction of the tape guide space not only makes it possible to ensure safety of the user from the cutter facing the tape exit, but also allows the tape exit to be formed to have a proper width so as to let a tape strip pass therethrough without being caught therein. On the other hand, the tape setting space extends linearly, and hence the leading end portion of the printing tape which has reached the tape setting space after being guided through the tape guide space is set in a state extending linearly, so that the feed of the printing tape cannot be hindered.
Preferably, at least one of the pair of opening edges has an upper end thereof formed with a sloped surface sloped downward toward the tape guide space.
According to this preferred embodiment, by utilizing the sloped surface, it is possible to guide the leading end portion of a printing tape thereby causing the same to be smoothly inserted into the tape guide space. In this preferred embodiment, it is more preferable that each of the two opening edges has its upper end formed with the sloped surface.
Preferably, the tape exit has a pair of opening walls extending outward from the pair of opening edges, respectively, such that a space between the pair of opening walls broadens toward an outside of the apparatus.
According to this preferred embodiment, even if the user""s finger is inserted into the tape exit from the outside of the apparatus, i.e. from the front of the tape exit, the pair of opening walls block the finger and inhibit the same from being inserted more deeply, thereby maintaining safety of the user from the cutter facing the tape exit. Further, this construction enables smooth discharge of a cut-off tape strip from the apparatus.
To attain the above object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape printing apparatus including a cartridge compartment in which a tape cartridge containing a printing tape is removably mounted, a tape exit formed such that the tape exit is continuous with the cartridge compartment and in the form of a slit, for discharging a printed portion of the printing tape from the apparatus, and a cutter facing the tape exit.
The tape printing apparatus is characterized in that the cutter comprises a stationary blade arranged within the apparatus and a movable blade arranged within the apparatus at a location outward of the stationary blade,
the tape exit being in the form of a slit defined by a pair of opening edges opposed to each other, and
one of the opening edges on a side of the movable blade being positioned at a location close to a cutting line of the cutter, while another of the opening edges being positioned at a location remote from the cutting line.
According to this tape printing apparatus, the movable blade of the cutter is arranged in the apparatus at a location outward of the stationary blade, so that when the movable blade performs a cutting operation to cut a printing tape, the motion of the movable blade causes the cut-off tape strip to be discharged (thrown out) obliquely with respect to a tape dispensing direction (direction in which the tape extends) in a manner deviated toward the stationary blade side as viewed from the front of the tape exit. Accordingly, by arranging the movable blade-side opening edge at a location close to the cutting line of the cutter, and the other opening edge at a location remote from the cutting line, that is, by forming the tape exit such that the vertical center line thereof is deviated from the cutting line toward the stationary blade, the apparatus is capable of discharging a tape strip smoothly without increasing the width of the tape exit. Thus, the tape exit can be formed to have a relatively small width, without causing any trouble in discharging a tape strip, whereby it is possible to ensure safety of the user from the cutter facing the tape exit.
Preferably, the tape exit has a pair of opening walls extending outward from the pair of opening edges, respectively, such that a space between the pair of opening walls broadens toward an outside of the apparatus.
According to this preferred embodiment, even if the user""s finger is inserted into the tape exit from the outside of the apparatus, i.e. from the front of the tape exit, the pair of opening walls block the finger and inhibit the same from being inserted more deeply. Therefore, this construction also makes it possible to ensure safety of the user from the cutter facing the tape exit.
More preferably, one of the opening walls on a side of the stationary blade extends outward at a wider opening angle with respect to a direction of dispensing the printing tape than another of the opening walls on the side of the movable blade.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to prevent a cut-off tape strip to be discharged or thrown out via the tape exit from being caught at the stationary blade-side opening wall, thereby enabling more smooth discharge of the tape strip.
Further preferably, the movable blade-side opening wall extends outward in parallel with the direction of dispensing the printing tape.
This preferred embodiment can provide the same advantageous effects as obtained by the above embodiment.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.